Fuel delivery modules of vehicles can include a fuel pump mounted in a reservoir within a fuel tank. The reservoir is kept supplied with fuel from the tank so that the pump can supply fuel to an engine under certain conditions such as, when the vehicle is on an incline and fuel would otherwise not be supplied to the pump.
There is also a reservoir-less type fuel delivery module that typically includes a steel flange constructed and arranged to be mounted to a fuel tank, a pump and filter structure having a filter surrounding a fuel pump, and a regulator associated with the fuel pump. A portion of the pump and filter structure is welded directly to the flange that is mounted to the fuel tank. Since the pump and filter structure is welded directly to the flange, noise of the pump may be transmitted to the flange causing the module to be quite noisy.
Thus, there is a need provide improved fuel delivery module for a reservoir-less type system that reduces the overall noise of the module.